Through a Door
by drfman
Summary: This a short story continuing where the book Neverwhere left off. Starting as Richard goes through the door in the wall.


**Through a Door**

What you see is not all there is. There is much more. Things and places lost and forgotten. Things that fell through the cracks The world moved forward and these places were left behind. Buried in the Underground. Few know these places exist and most that do are apart of them. Once you enter these places you can never leave it. The few that could always came back in the end. Once you become part of it, it becomes part of story I am telling you is about one of the few who left. A man named Richard Mayhew whose kind heart took him to the London Below, Where he he fought to return to the Above. In the process of this he almost died multiple times, was used, betrayed and was tortured by assassins. Richard somehow survived and became the greatest warrior in the London Below. But that is a story for another time This is the story of what happens after and how he returned to The Below.

Richard sits down against the brick wall behind him. As he recovers from his brief moment of insanity he thinks back to how he got there. He looks down at the knife Hunter gave him and wonders if any of it was real. "Did I really go to hidden city under London or was I really roaming the streets of London like I saw in Blackfriars Station" Richard thinks. Richard stares at the knife for a moment when he hears a familiar voice say "Well, are you coming?". Richard looks up and sees The marquis de Carabas standing in a doorway that now sits where Richard carved an outline of a door on the wall. Then Richard gets up and walks through the door without saying a word and leaving nothing behind; not even the door.

As the darkness comes to an end Richard realizes he now standing in a study. He turns around and sees nothing but a wall. Through a door on the other side of the room, walks in Door.

"Welcome back" says said "What took you so long?" Richard runs up to her and she wraps her arms around him. "It so good to see you again" says Richard.

They leave the study and go through the door to a sitting room. "Tea?" Door asks. "Yes that would be nice" Richard replies. Door walks out of the room and Richard takes a seat and thinks about how good it is to be back. As much as he wanted to leave last time he was here, it feels right that he is back. Like the void in his life has been filled. Door returns with two cups of tea and sits down in a seat next to Richard. They both talked for over an hour sharing their stories since Richard returned to the Above. Door had been making progress in unifying The Below. Many stations were glad to so they could be rid of the dangers that they contained. Though some refused and would be fight back if someone tried. Door wants this to be peaceful, she know it might not. Since her family was killed because her father tried to do the same thing. Richard started to get tired and when looked at his watch it was almost four in the morning. Door showed him to the guest room and Richard fell asleep quickly.

That night Richard dreamed he was standing in the outside of a pub in Scotland. An old woman walks by and hands Richard a fifty pence coin. "No I'm not homeless" says Richard. The old woman takes back the coin and offers to read his fortune. Richard agrees and holds out his hand. "You've got a long way to go" the woman says. "London" replies Richard. "Not just London..." paused the woman "Not any London I know" added the woman. "It starts with doors" the woman says. "Doors?" Richard asks. "I'd watch out for doors if I were you." the woman warns. Then she starts walking away. "I will. Thanks" calls out Richard. Then the scene fades away as Richard wakes up.

As Richard thinks back to the dream he realizes it wasn't a dream, but a memory. A memory of the night before Richard left for London years before. None of it made sense back then. Richard thought she was just a crazy old woman. Now thinking back on he understands it perfectly. He thinks what his life would be like if heeded the woman's warning. Richard gets up and walks into the kitchen and sees that Door has already made breakfast for the two of them. As they started eating "Where is next Floating Market going to be. I'm going to have pick up some more clothes" Richard asks. "Two nights from now in the Roman Amphitheater"replies Door "But I might be able to find you some until then". "Thanks Door, I need to pick up something a bit more practical than a suit if i'm going to be staying for a while." Richard adds. " Don't worry you can get anything at the Market" replies Door".

After breakfast Richard goes for a walk in the Above. Walking past all the people who don't even know he's there. He thinks what his life will be like now that he is apart of the below. What will he do now. He walks past his old work and looks up at the building. "Gary should be working right now" Richard thinks. A part of him wants to see him and tell him everything and all of adventures, but he knows he can't. Richard ceased to exist in the above the second he walked through that door. He was wiped from the memories of everyone he knew. Just like the London Below he was forgotten. Richard starts walking again and leaves his old work behind. He heads to the nearest station and goes down it. When he enters it he realizes it is Earl's Court and might as well pay the Earl a visit. As he waits for the train he sees Jessica his ex fiance. Part of him regrets not getting back together after he returned to The Above. But it is too late now for that he is once again apart of the underground. Richard stands a good distance from the edge of the platform, he won't make that mistake again. He hears the train coming and when he arrives he steps on.

When Richard gets on the train the Earl notices him. " Well if it isn't Ronald

Mayflower! I thought you went back to the above. I knew you'd be back though." the Earl yells. Richard greets the Earl and explains his situation. Well that good to hear. It will be nice to have the greatest warrior in The London Below back. I'm glad Door is continuing her father's work. maybe the Below will finally have some peace." The Earl says. They talk for a little longer until the train arrives at one of the entrances to Door's house.

As Richard walks into to Door's house he calls out for Door. He finds her in the study trying to write a speech to give at the floating market. "Need any help with that?" asks Richard. "No, I think I've got it under control" replied Door. "I'm going to need your help with uniting London Below though. Having The Warrior supporting it might help with gaining support." Door adds. "Of course I'll help. You helped me get home, even if I came back. It's the least I can do." Richard replied. "Thanks Richard" Door says.

That evening Richard headed for London Above to go for a walk. Richard walked around for a bit going to the places he frequented when was still apart of the above. It was only a few days ago, but feels like years. He wanders around for while and decides to sit on bench next to the Thames and watch the sunset. Richard thinks about what he will do after he unites London Below. If they unite London Below. Door's family was killed for trying to do it. What if the same happens to them. But it's too late for that. There's no stopping Door and it would be better if Richard helps her. "Might as well sit back and watch the sunset and worry about tomorrow when it comes" Richard thinks.

As Richard is sitting on the bench The marquis de Carabas sits down next to him. "She is going to need you Richard" Carabas says. "What do you mean?" asks Richard. "Door wants to unite London Below. This is by far, not an easy ask. She wants to do it peacefully but I'm afraid that won't be possible some people don't want to give up their power, others simply prefer chaos, and other are afraid of change. Their reasons don't matter though. The only thing that does is that they will do whatever it takes to stop them. Mr. Croup and Mr. Vandemar were only the are the Warrior Richard. That makes it your responsibility to protect her. Others will come and you are the only the thing that stands between her and her cause. Be prepared Richard Mayhew." Carabas explains. Then he gets up and starts walking away. Then he turns back and adds "You also might want to learn to use that knife of yours, and that advice is free of charge". Then he walks away into the night. Richard sits there for a little while longer thinking on what The marquis had said. Then he gets up and starts walking home.


End file.
